The Vampire King
by lemondrop52
Summary: It was just a stupid dare. She never actually expected the fable to be true, for him to come and get her from under the oak tree in the grave yard. Fionna gets dared into trying out an old folks tale about The Vampire King, but what does Fionna do when he actually comes and whisks her away.
1. The Vampire King?

The cold was biting at my fingers as I stood under the massive oak tree. The wedding dress that I was wearing was to big for me and the frills itched my bare legs. I looked around myself. At this very moment I was situated in a grave yard, under a tree, waiting.

Why you ask? Well...

I slouched down in my seat next to LSP. Suddenly her head snapped towards me and she scowled.

"Hi to you to" I muttered.

"So Fionna, whatcha doin for halloween?" She asked chewing loudly on her gum.

"What? Em... nothing I plan to stay at home" I grumbled.

She just scrunched up her nose and turned back to her friends.

"Man so do you think the tale is true" I heard one of her friends say, which made me curious so I listened in.

"I bet!" Another said.

"Wait, what story?" I asked butting in.

"Non of your business" a girl spat.

Suddenly LSP smirked and turned to me. "No, lets tell her" she said grinning.

"It's an old folks tale that if you stand under the big oak tree in the old grave yard with a wedding dress on, on halloween at twelve at night, then The Vampire King will come and claim you as his bride" she says making lots of hand gestures.

"Oh really? Sounds like a load of rubbish if you ask me" I said.

"Hah I bet your just jealous that if you went, and he came. You would toats get rejected" she said.

"Sure! Thats totally what it is"

"Ha, I bet you wpuld be to chicken to even find out!" She giggles.

I turned to her. "Oh really?"

"I dare you" a voice said from behind me. I turned to see one of my friends.

"Ugh, no way" I grumbled.

"Are you a chicken?" The peraon in front of me said turning towards me. Since when was this a class conversation? I thought.

"I'm not a chicken-"

"CHICKEN CHICKEN CHICKEN-"

"FINE!" I shouted.

"Good" LSP grinned.

So here I am standing under this bloody tree waiting for my king. I clicked my phone and looked at the time.

"11:59" I murmured "1 minute"

I'm not going to lie, standing by myself in this graveyard is actually pretty creepy. LSP and her pals made sure I actually came and then they just left. I looked back down at my phone. 12:00.

"I can finally leave" I grumbled. I quickly sent my mum a text to come and get me as I strode towards the gate.

"Ocht, Aye it would have to be me that didn't have signal" I moaned (**A/N Btw I'm scottish so I will use scottish words. Ocht practically just translates into 'ugh' and Aye translates into 'yeah'. The words will only be used in appropriate occasions'**)

I tried calling but that didn't work either. Suddenly I felt something around me. I looked up to see mist seeping towards me. I squinted my eyes to see a figure in the mist.

"Agh" I screamed as I dropped my phone and ran. My dress kept getting snagged on bushes. Suddenly I smacked into something.

"Ugh, dead end" I squeaked. I turned around and started running in a different direction. Then the grounds texture changed. A carpet. I looked down at the ground to see a washed out red carpet that seemed to stretch into the mist.

"Aghh" I screamed as I felt a grip on my arm. I turned round to see a devil like creature that was wearing a ragged suit clutxhing onto me.

"Come with me miss" It grumbled.

"Let go of me, this is just a dream. This is just a dream. This is just a dream" I started mumbling to myself.

"Please calm down miss" he said as he dragged me down the carpet.

"What? Calm down. I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" I roared. Then the mist cleared and I found myself on a kind of stage, or like a peir in a... wedding. The little guy was still clamping his hand round my forearm lightly. I looked around to see more devil like creatures standing At the side of the carpet lookong off into the mist that covered the very end of the isle.

"Let go of me please" I pleaded.

"Miss please calm down, sire will not be happy to find that his bride it upset"

"Bride" I choked out. I felt like my world was spinning. Suddenly a traditional wedding tune was being plaid on a creepy sounding organ. Then slowly everyone bowed, and so did the little guy next to me.

"Bow" He snapped. I couldn't move my limbs had frozen in place as I watched a siloette come from the shadows.

Suddenly my breath escaped my lungs and my mouth went dry as a tall man that was well of 6 feet took long strides towards me. He had shaggy black hair that shadowed out most of his face. He was wearing a fancy suit. He walked up the stairs and stood in front of me. The wind blew the hair out of his face to show red eyes. I started to struggle with fear.

"Give her to me" he commanded taking my hands as the devil let go of me, suddenly I didn't have the power to struggle. His eyes went to a brown, which was almost black.

"Don't be scared" he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"Do you take this lovely lady to be your wife?" The devil asked. I guess he is the vicker or whatever.

"Yes" he said. I don't even know what I was doing, why wasn't I fighting back! Slowly he started leaning towards me, strailing kisses along my jaw and down my neck.

"Forgive me" he whispers.

"For wha- AGH!" I scream as pain shoots through my neck.

-BLACK-

**Well that's me left it on a lovely cliff hanger for you guys. Hope you liked it :D. There will be allot of spelling and grammar mistakes because I'm not that good at spelling and I have crap grammar, so you have no need to tell me aboit how bad it it because I know, haha. So again, I hope you enjoyed it. Fave, follow and comment for more. Love ya!xxxx**

**-lemondrop52**


	2. The Vampire Queen?

I woke up slowly, stretching out across my soft silk bed- WAIT! SILK? I DON'T HAVE A SILK BED!

My eyes shot open, but nothing happened. I started to panic.

"I'm blind, I'M BLIND" I screamed. Suddenly I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

'_shhh, babe. Calm down, your going to hurt yourself' _a voice said in my head.

'_what? Who's there. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!'_ I screamed back mentally at the voice in my head.

"Babe calm down" the voice said but it wasn't in my head this time. It was behind me.

"GET AWAY!" I yelled blindly scrambling along the bed that seemed to go on forever.

"Your going to hurt yourself" he said irritated.

"This is just a dream, this is just a dream this is just a d-"

'_this isn't a dream' _ he said once again in my mind.

'_get out my bloody head' _I scolded.

_'well then, get out of mine' _I could just imagine the grin on his face when he said that.

I decided to stop talking to him mentally and scream a bit more.

"Where am I" I asked trying to act cool.

"My bedroom chambers" he said casually.

"Ypir what-what?"

"Babe, my chambers" he said again.

"Why am I blind?" I asked with a panicked tone.

"Well... I may or may not havebityouandturnedyouintoavampire" he scrambled out. I still heard him clearly. The colour drained from my face.

"You... bit me?"

"Yes"

"Why, enlighten me. I didn't quite catch the last part of your word shower"

"Well you can't be my queen if your not human" he said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What do you mean, I can't be human?"

"Fi, just take a minute to think about the fable.

_'oh shoot, the fable! Was it actually true? WHAT? NO WAY! This is just a really really... really realistic dream. His sexy voice is really realistic aswell' _I thought.

'_I can hear you, you know? Is my voice really sexy?' _ he chirped smugly.

"FOR THE LAST TIME PISS OFF AND GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

'_you started talking to me, so I just replied' _

_'GET. OUT'_

_'fine...'_

_"_I need to leave" I said trying to feel my way off the bed.

"NO! STOP TRYING TO RUN AWAY!" He yelled. Suddenly I felt my self being lifted and placed into someone's lap. I started thrashing and kicking and...

"MINE, STOP MOVING FIONA YOUR STAYING WITH ME AND THAT'S THAT!" He shouted making me cower. I heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked still blind.

"Why wouldn't I know my own Queen's name. You'll make the perfect ruler and vampire!" He whispered the last word into my ear sending shivers down my spine.

_'now go to sleep' _he said in my head. I was still brick solid from the point he mentioned vampire, was I actually a vampire? What about my mum and dad and my sister?

'_ok' _I whispered back letting sleep take over, hoping that I would wake up and it would all be a dream.


	3. A Vampire?

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-" I quickly smashed my hand down on my annoying alarm clock. I rubbed my eyes and sat up slowly yawning.

Wait... _my _alarm clock?_  
_

My eyes quickly shot open.

My own room.

My own bed.

I don't remember making my way back from the graveyard. I don't remember getting out of the dress. I quickly looked down to see myself dressed in a T-shirt and shorts.

Suddenly my head started thumping.

"Gah" I moaned holding my head. I must have hit my head at the graveyard and my mum came to pick me up, that would explain a lot. So it _was _just a drea-

'_babe your going to need a new alarm clock' _a smooth inner voice said. Fuck! IT WAS REAL!

'_your not real so piss... off? What happened to my alarm clock?' _ I mentally squeaked looking at the plastic blue rubble on my bed side table.

'_you happened babe' _ he sniggered.

'_am I a vampire?'_

_'Yes" _he said calmly as if it was know big deal that I was now dead. Well un-dead. My hand quickly flew up to me neck. I felt two little holes in the crook of my neck.

_"What? No. No. No. No this can't be happening"_ I mind screeched.

What about Cake! My mum! My dad! All of my friends! Not that I have that many anyway... but still! This will effect my life. A TUN

'sweetheart_ can we talk about this later?'_

_'There will be no later if you don't leave me alone' _I huffed. I started looking around my room '_where are you... where are my posters?"_

_'Sweetheart, you are mine, I am the only person you are allowed to fantasize about'_

_'Are you SERIOUS! They are just posters! Even though I would love to...' _I trailed off.

He growled. Exactly what I wanted.

'_aw quit it ya big baby, now where are you?, will I see you today?'_

_' I am somewhere, this is mind link hun, I could be on the other side of the world and I would still be in your head. Always and forever. And ever. And ever-'_

_'Ok I get it!'_

_'Oh and, yes you will see me today'_

_'where? Will you be like a pupil?' _I questioned.

_'you could say that, just wait and see'_

_'ok-'_

"FIONNA GET YOU ASS OUT OF BED NOW!" my sister screamed.

"OK!" _'you still there... I didn't quite catch your name'_

_' Marshall, call me Marshall!_

"FIONNA, DO I HAVE TO COME UP THERE!" she screamed again.

"NO, I'M JUST GETTING READY" I called back pulling on some washed out jeans, a light blue knitted jumper and white converse. I quickly hopped down stairs. And ran to the door.

"No breakfast?" My mum called.

"Nah, I'm not hungry" and it was true, strangely I wasn't hungry and I'm _always _hungry.

I quickly shot out the door.

_"Marshall?" _no reply. Thank god he's gone.

Just then a dull ache started behind my eyes. My eyes started to screw up at the pain. I stopped, scrunching my eyes closed and rubbing them.

_What's happening?_

I quickly ignored the aching sensations and headed to school.

"Fionna! FIONNA!" I turned round to be met with Beth.

"What is it Beth?"

"Ho ho ho! You haven't heard? And it's BMO" she said.

"Whatever it is I haven't heard about it. _BMO"_ I said.

"Well it's the new history Teacher!"

"What's their name" I asked.

"Mr. Abindeer? Abitheer? I dunno but he is hawt!" She giggled gazing off.

Great. I new history teacher for all the girls to drool over. I remember the last good looking teacher we had here. Poor Mr. Bolton didn't even see the stalkers coming!

"Well I have History first" I said to her.

Suddenly her face lit up.

"O.M.G! Your sooo lucky. I wish I had taken History then I could have got to stare at him intently through the hole period!"

Creepy.

"Yeah, so cool!" I said with fake inthusiasum.

BRING!

"Bye BMO" I waved to her.

"Have fun Fio!" She giggled.

I walked into my history class to see no teacher.

_'must not be here yet' _I thought.

I quickly sat down in my normal seat and pulled out my things.

"Hey Fionna!" Said someone from behind me.

"Hey Brad" I said.

Bras was super hot. He was the golie for the local football team. And was filthy rich. All of the girls wanted in his pants. He's actually like, the guy version of LSP. Stuck up and self centred. And he was currently looking at me like food.

Anyway back to the now...

"So what's up?" He asked trying to be seductive.

"The sky, maybe a few birds and clouds" I said coolly.

"Ha, a girl with humour, I like tha-"

The squeak of the classroom door opening cut him off.

_Thankgod..._

"right class. I'm Mr. Abadeer and I'll be filling in for Mr. Collins since he came out sick"

_Shit._

_Marshall!_

**_I'm BACK! Are you glad? I bet you are! I'm back with more drama and your most favourite... CLIFFHANHERS! The next update will come sooner than this one. I REALLY wanna right what's coming up. And no this isn't a Teacher/Student thing. He is a teacher temporarily. Just saying :D _****_And I know it was WAY! To short for such a long period of time. But I kept forgetting about the story and kept forgetting to write it. It's bad. I KNOW! D: I wasn't actually going to stop the chapter there, but I guess that it did. And I'm sorry for spelling/grammar it has been lightly edited and will be messed up soooo... yeah!_**

**_Anyway._**

**_I really hope that you enjoyed it._**

**_Till next time my li'l Lemons (yes I have decided to call you guys li'l Lemons :D)_**

**_-Lemondrop52_**


End file.
